


Chiron

by Enchantable



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: The world as told through the eyes of Alex Manes' Service Dog Perseus





	1. Chapter 1

Perseus is a good dog.

He’s young and fresh from training, ready to serve. He can do all sorts of things. Mostly he can wake people up when they get distressed and he can fetch things they need. It’s good because the newest member of his pack needs him to do both of these things. Perseus likes him. He’s nice and spoils him no matter what he does. He gives him a soft bed and also he lets him sleep with him. Perseus likes this because it’s easier to wake him up if he is close. And Perseus is a good dog.

When the new pack member comes back after a long trip he’s not alone. Perseus has been taught that he is to be ready, but he cannot go barreling at the door when his pack member comes home. His pack member falls over easily and Perseus is not going to hurt him. So he waits as  his pack member comes back finally. Immediately he goes to inspect his pack member’s metal paw. But the seal Is good so his pack member is not hurt. He’s not pleased either, no matter how he smiles and scratches behind his ears.

“Good boy,” he says, “I missed you,” he straightens up, “This is Michael.”

Something is wrong with Michael.

He smells bad. Wrong. Perseus knows a bad smell from a good one. But he also knows the upset smell, the one where he’s needed most and he can smell that on him. It’s very confusing and he cannot help but go behind his pack member. Packs protect each other. But even behind the strong metal paw, Perseus can smell the upset smell from the wrong smelling person. He doesn’t need to look up to see his pack member crouch down.

“I need you to go say hi to Michael, buddy,” he says, “I know he smells different, but that’s because he’s from a far away place.”

“Alex it’s fine,” Michael says, moving away, “you got any beer? Something stronger?”

Pack member looks at him and Perseus can smell the upset smell starting to come from him too. He needs to put a stop to this now. He bounds over to Michael and barks, like he should if pack member ever starts to walk around at night. Michael stops and Perseus drops onto his feet, rolling over and exposing his belly. Perseus is brave and knows that this makes people feel better. Michael hesitates for only a moment before scratching his belly. Three of his fingers are much stronger, but it’s a good belly rub.

“I have water,” pack member says. Michael does not want water but Perseus can smell that he needs it and barks to let pack member know, “Perseus thinks you need it too.”

“Your dog’s name is Perseus?” Michael asks, “where’d you come up with that?”

“I didn’t,” pack member says, “he came with it,” he comes over with the water, “but he’s a brave boy.”

Michael follows pack member to the couch, sitting down. Perseus jumps up. He makes sure pack member is okay and then goes back to Michael, settling his head in his lap. Michael takes the water with a frown and goes to put it down, but Perseus knows that water like that is never remembered and gets his head under his arm. Michael stares at him but Perseus has been taught to be insistent when water is not consumed. Especially around med time.

“You adopted a mom,” Michael says.

Something changes instantly in the room. Even Perseus can feel it. Something bad. He sees Michael’s eyes go wet and nudges him harder. He cannot loose more water without drinking first. Michael relents and drinks some before looking at him. Perseus flops on his belly with his head in Michael’s lap and lets him rub his tummy as a reward.

“When did you get him?” He asks, clearing his throat.

“A few weeks ago, it was a last minute thing with the VA,” he says, “he’s a service dog. He’s trained to help me. The guy he was supposed to go with—“ he clears his throat, “he didn’t make it long enough to take him.”

“Shit,” Michael says, “sorry,” he looks at him, “he’s good though.”

“Yeah, he’s great,” pack member says. Perseus looks up, “you’re a good boy,” pack member says and Perseus is pleased. He likes that. “I didn’t want a service dog but things lined up and—“ he shrugs, “it’s more helpful than I thought.”

“That’s good,” Michael mumbles, “I’m glad you’re getting the help—damn it,” he swipes messily at his cheeks, “this is fucking ridiculous. Maybe I’m allergic.”

Perseus looks at pack member but he shakes his head, signaling that the word which could be alarm causing is not the thing happening here. Pack member scoots closer and Michael swipes at his cheeks again.

“I mean it’s ridiculous right?” He says, “I spent my whole life on my own. I knew her for five minutes. What the hell do I have to be upset about?” Perseus whines to let pack member know this is getting worse, “I never had a mom so why should this—“ he shivers, “it doesn’t matter.”

He folds and pack member gets his arms around him, but his tears still drip. Perseus shoves closer to him as Michael starts heaving with sobs. Pack member keeps his arms around his chest as Michael weeps and grips his arms like he’s a harness. Perseus cannot get closer. He can feel Michael’s heaving diaphragm as he chokes on his tears. If he passes out, Perseus knows to get pack member’s attention. But Michael does not pass out. He just sobs harder and harder. So Perseus and pack member barricade him as best they can and try to keep him close as he makes the noises that are okay because they are making the bad smell start to go away.

Perseus lays for hours against him. He wonders if maybe the strange smell is why Michael sobs so hard for so long. Even pack member’s episodes of crying don’t last like this. Perseus thinks he will never get up from this couch and Michael and it makes him sad. He wines to let Michael know he is not alone and that the other pack members are with him. Michael’s tears don’t stop but eventually the gut wrenching sobs do. His position hasn’t changed so Perseus wiggles slightly forward and paws at his elbow. Michael looks down at him and Perseus whines to remind him to drink more water. Though tears are still going down his face, Michael knows Perseus is in charge and picks up the glass, consuming the rest of it. Pack member runs his hand through Michael’s hair and keeps his other on his chest.

“How?” Michael rasps. Pack members face falls, “it’s not fair.”

“No,” pack member says, “it’s not. Michael I’m so sorry.”

Michael chokes and Perseus knows he’s going to start crying again, but before he can he looks over at pack member almost desperately.

“Please don’t—“ he begins.

“I’m not going to leave,” pack member says, “here, look,” he undoes the mechanism on his metal paw, “Perseus, go put this away.”

Perseus whines because Michael still smells bad but pack member tightens his grip on him and draws him closer. If he has him then Perseus feels better about hopping down. He takes the leg by the strap and drags it to the corner. By the time he comes back, Michael is half on top of pack member who is rubbing up and down his back as he clings to him, saying things in a low and comforting voice. Perseus climbs in between them and curls up, just to make sure Michael is securely held from all angles. He’s not sobbing as loudly or painfully as before, but he’s still crying. In some ways this is better but not by much. Pack member is okay though. Even without his metal paw. Michael smells strange but pack member smells good and together they smell good-strange. Perseus thinks this is a good smell.

Pack member and Michael stay like that for another long while until Michael gets them both in bed. Perseus reminds him to get more water by bringing him the glass he finished. Pack member eventually falls asleep but Michael stays awake for a while longer, still crying but now silently and not loud. Perseus curls up on his front and pack member is at his back and that seems to help him feel a little better. Perseus decides it’s not too bad with another person in the bed. They all still fit quite well. In the morning he gets pack member his leg and when he turns, Michael has his leash and, of all things, a ball. His eyes are red and puffy but when he holds it up, Perseus almost wiggles across the floor with excitement.

“I’ll do breakfast,” pack member says.

“Come on, lets see how you fetch,” other pack member offers, and Perseus is very, very pleased.

He needs to show new pack member how well he fetches.


	2. Chapter 2

New pack member is not doing better.

Perseus is concerned. 

He woke up last night and whined but new pack member still leapt up in terror. He made it all the way to the corner where he slid down, fingers buried in his hair like he was trying to dig something up. Perseus jumps off the bed and goes to new pack member who is trying not to make noise. Or maybe is in too much pain to make noise. Pursues does not go for his pack leader because he is a good boy and this new pack member needs him. He nudges into the space that new pack member always seems to leave when he doubles over. New pack member gasps and stares down at him. 

“I killed them,” he says. 

Perseus doesn’t understand anything except how upset new pack member is. He burrows against new pack member’s stomach. Reminds him that he is here in the safe place and not back on the battlefield. When new pack member does nothing, Perseus barks loudly and wakes up the pack leader. He’s bleary eyed and sleepy, even when he looks over. His features twist and slips onto new pack members side, swinging his leg over and leaning his forearms on his knees. 

“Guerin—“

“Don’t!” New pack member says, “I can’t okay? I gotta—“ he looks down, “can you get your dog off me?” Perseus whines to show how bad an idea him going is, but pack member is already shaking his head, “damn it,” new pack member swears, tipping his head back against the wood. He lowers his gaze to look at pack member, “would you stop looking at me like that?” He demands, “I don’t need your pity just because your dad locked my entire family up. Least he didn’t kill them right?”

Pack leader is brave and so smart because he doesn’t rise to the bait. Instead he pushes himself up and gets down to the floor, scooting over until he’s next to them. It’s how he’s supposed to get out in a fire if Perseus can’t get his leg. Perseus is proud of how fast he moves. He puts himself next to the newest pack member. The walls are hard and won’t let him get away. Newest pack member is effectively trapped but Perseus knows he likes that feeling of being surrounded. He chokes on nothing and a moment later he starts crying. Pack leader puts an arm around him and guides him to his shoulder and newest pack member clings to him, sobbing again. 

“Why?” He asks brokenly at one point and pack leader doesn’t seem to have an answer. Eventually he calms down slightly, because pack leader is good at comforting and he slowly pulls away, “i gotta call Iz,” he mumbles, pulling Perseus up. 

“Go,” pack leader says and new pack member gets up and shuffles off. Pack leader hangs his head for a moment before pushing himself back to the bed and hauling himself up. He doesn’t signal Perseus to get his metal paw. He just hangs his head and clasps his hands over the back of his neck, “shit,” he swears softly and goes for the drawer that holds his emergency treats.

Perseus goes into the other room to find new pack member on the phone, talking in a choked tone. He keeps trying not to cry more and failing. Perseus thinks of pack leaders emergency treats and grabs new pack members pant leg in his teeth, tugging. New pack member tries to move him out of the way but Perseus barks. 

“It’s Alex’s dog,” he says, “yeah he got one—Perseus would you lay off?”

Perseus barks and moves towards the bedroom before moving back to new pack  member. It takes him a moment before he realizes what Perseus is signaling.

“I gotta go,” he says and throws the phone aside.

He runs to the bedroom with heavy footfalls and opens the door to see pack leader laying on his side. The fear on him abates but Perseus whines and pulls him to the drawer. Pack leader is fast asleep. New pack member is cautious when he slides open the drawer. He looks at pack leader and then at the bottles, picking one up. There is a blue mark on his finger. Pack leader keeps track of his treats that way. So he doesn’t run out. New pack member looks at the marks and then at pack leader and then back at the marks. Carefully he sets the bottle back and closes the drawer. Then he turns to go. Perseus is not amused. Pack leader is in trouble and newest pack member cannot seem to understand. Before he can bark he finds himself slung under newest pack members arm and being carried into the living room. 

“Iz?” Newest pack member listens, “i’m fine, i’m fine. Yeah. I just messed up—“ he glares, “fine. No i’m gonna stay but thanks. Love you too.”

He hangs up and shifts Perseus so he’s on his knees. Perseus grabs his pants again, they cannot waste time if pack leader is in trouble like this. Newest pack member gets up finally and moves pack into the bedroom. Pack leader has not moved. He does’t after the special treats. Newest pack member looks like he may start crying again. But he comes over to the bed and gets behind pack leader. He wraps his arms around him and buries his face in his shoulder. Perseus cannot find a space between them so he curls up at the foot of the bed. At the very least they are easier to see cemented so close together.

In the morning newest pack member gets up, dressed and comes back with his lead but Perseus checks on pack leader first. After he walks him, newest pack member cooks eggs and bacon and makes coffee. Perseus cares about one of the smells. Newest pack member bends down and gives him bacon. Perseus is enjoying it so much he barely hears when pack leader calls. Newest pack member goes pale. Perseus finds pack leader blearily sitting up. He brings the metal paw and pack leader rubs his ears. Standing up, he goes out to see newest pack member in front of the breakfast he made. Perseus barks because this is a good trick, the best tricks involve bacon and should be encouraged.

“I thought you were going to Isobel’s,” pack leader says.

“I changed my mind,” newest pack member says. Pack leader regards this suspiciously, “look I’m—“ he stops, “i’m having trouble with what happened. I’m not gonna lie and say i’m not. But i know you’re not your dad.”

“And i know a firework isn’t a gunshot,” pack leader says, “that doesn’t mean i want to be around them.”

“But i want to be around you,” newest pack member protests, “I don’t want to hurt you—“

“You’re not,” pack leader snaps. Newest pack member looks away, “sorry,” pack leader says, suddenly looking frantic, “god, sorry—“

“It’s a side effect,” newest pack member mumbles and pack leader’s lips press together, “Perseus thought you were in trouble!” 

“I can’t do this,” pack leader says turning away.

“Wait. Please,” newest pack member says, “don’t.” Pack leader glares but he doesn’t leave. He waits. Newest pack member tugs on his curls and looks at him, “I want to help.”

“Guerin—“

“No, listen, whatever you did you don’t have to hide it from me,” he says quickly, crossing to him, “and i don’t have to hide from you anymore. And maybe we’re never gonna look at each other like we used to. But maybe we could figure out a new way to see each other—“ he hesitates, “you’re the only one who could understand this. I need you,” he says, “more than usual. Which i didn’t think was possible but—“ he shrugs, desperately trying to look casual. Pack leader keeps looking at him. Then he takes a step towards the table. Newest pack member is so relieved and Perseus is glad. He does wish newest pack member would drop more bacon though, “coffee?”

“And water?”

“Yeah,” newest pack member says, grabbing both and sitting across from pack leader. There’s a knock and both turn towards it. Newest pack member performs the trick where he opens the door from across the room. In walks a stranger, “Iz,” newest pack member stands up, “what are you doing here?”

“You called me at 3 am. I’m checking up on you,” she looks at the pair of them, “is this the trauma breakfast meeting?”

“Please don’t call it that,” Pack leader says, distrust written all over him. Stranger fixes her gaze on him, “what?”

“My husband used me as a murder puppet for a decade,” she says.

“It’s not a competition Iz,” newest pack member says.

“We’ll never win anyway,” pack leader mutters but nudges out a chair anyway. 

The stranger comes over and Perseus gets the hand command to be off duty. She smells just as odd as newest pack member but she reaches into her purse and produces a toy that is shiny and squeaks when she closes her fingers.

“You must be Perseus,” she says. Perseus looks at pack leader who nods and when he goes to take the toy, she sends it flying. When he brings it back, she does it again. And then she gives him bacon and best of all, she rubs his belly with her long long nails. Perseus hopes she can stay. Her nails still scratch him as she leans forward, “before he comes back, i want you to know how badly i will mess you up if you hurt him.”

“Excuse me?” Pack leader’s voice is angry but the stranger is unfazed. 

“I never liked you but I liked my husband and that didn’t turn out well. So it counts in your favor.”

Stranger is very brave, Perseus thinks. Pack leader looks mad. Even from his upside down position but he lets him know not to worry. It’s that kind of mad he gets when newest pack member drinks the milk from the carton. 

“Wait a second,” the stranger says, “have you never been threatened by a family member of a boyfriend?”

“I don’t have boyfriends,” he says. They both sit back as newest pack member comes in.

“What happened?” He asks, looking between them.

“Nothing,” they both say at the same time.

“Circle of honesty my ass,” he mutters.

“Fine, I threatened him,” she says and he chokes on his coffee, “someone needed to while you’re ‘platonically’ bed sharing.”

“Iz,” he sighs. 

“It’s fine,” pack leader says. Because pack leader is smart and wise. Though he’s sad to leave he goes over to pack leader to tell him what a great job he did. How proud he is to be part of pack leaders pack. “You’re a good boy,” pack leader tells him. 

Potential pack member leaves soon after that with one last scratch behind his ears and orders for newest pack member to behave. She hugs pack leader. Pack leader and newest pack member do the dishes together in silence until newest pack member rocks back on his heels.

“You get that often? The whole break their heart thing?”

“No,” pack leader says, “I haven’t dated anyone since—“ he shrugs but his ears go red, “it’s more don’t make my son gay you freak.”

“Shit,” newest pack member says and pack leader shrugs, “Iz doesn’t think that,” he says, “she’s like me. She’s bi.”

“Really?” Pack leader looks surprised and pack member nods.

“Turns out Max is the odd one,” he says, drying the dish.

“Well Liz-sexuals are rare,” pack leader says, surprising a laugh out of newest pack member.

Perseus watches for a moment longer and decides they are fine. Standing by the sink, close enough to catch each other if one of them goes down. They can balance each other for a minute and there no more bacon. He can take his eyes off them for a moment.

So Perseus goes to find his new toy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unnecessary post 1x13 about Perseus wanting to get the pack to how it should be.

Perseus agrees with pack leaders decisions.

Mostly.

He doesn’t understand why newest pack member stops coming around. Pack leader is sad but every time he gets that way he calls someone else. Perseus is hopeful every time the door opens but every time it does it’s someone else. Someone who smells the same way pack leader smells. Newest pack member’s smell starts to fade as time goes on and pack leader starts to be less sad. But Perseus doesn’t forget newest pack member. One day he smells him out the window of the car while pack leader goes into his store. And he barks but newest pack member doesn’t even look at him.

He must be sick.

When pack leader opens the door, he sets off ignoring the shout of his name. He smells that odd scent of newest pack member and races over to him, cutting off his route. Newest pack member jumps in surprise and then whips around, looking for pack leader. He looks like he’s done something wrong. Perseus knows the guilt smell. Newest pack member is better than that. He must learn. When he turns to escape Perseus warns him off with a sharp bark, letting him know it’s better to stay there and let pack leader scold him so he doesn’t do this again.

“Perseus! Come here!”

Wait, this is wrong. Pack leader isn’t focused newest pack member he’s focused on him. Perseus double checks as pack leader repeats the command. Perseus is a good boy, he doesn’t understand and whines his confusion, looking at newest pack member and then at pack leader. The command comes a third time and he can’t ignore it. He comes over and whines his confusion again. Despite the command, pack leader slips his lead on and rubs behind his ears. 

“Don’t run off like that, okay?” He says, “you scared me. Come on.”

Perseus whines again but comes because he is a good boy. But not a great boy because he looks back at newest pack member. The guilty smell is now the sad smell and his features are twisted. He turns away quickly, the moment he sees Perseus looking and Perseus decides this cannot go on. He can be a bad boy if it fixes this. Pack leader has given him the off duty command and he’s on his regular lead, so he starts to tug. And drag. And tug some more until he’s tugging pack leader just enough to bring him but not enough to make him fall. He stumbles a few times but Perseus lets him get his feet under him before he drops the leash and drops in front of newest pack member. Newest pack member again goes stiff and sad and guilty but Perseus isn’t done and races back around pack leader. Then back to newest pack member, then pack leader over and over until they are stuck. 

“Shit,” newest pack member says.

“Sorry,” pack leader replies, “he’s just confused,” he looks at Perseus who stands there wedged against the metal paw, “are you finished?” He looks back at newest pack member, “here if you go—“

“Wait,” newest pack member cuts him off and pack leader stiffens, “Alex—“

“What?” pack leader is angry. But sad angry. Newest pack member crumbles at the tone and Perseus sympathizes. But he isn’t docile for long, “What, Guerin?” Pack leader demands, not liking that newest pack member is being so defiant. 

“Can we talk?”

“We don’t have anything to say to each other,” pack leader snaps.

“Come on Alex you know that’s not true!”

“Yes, Guerin, it is,” he says.

“Bullshit.”

Pack leader gives a look that makes Perseus genuinely concerned for newest pack members safety. But when he goes to unwind, pack leader grabs the leash and keeps him where he is. They remain locked together. Perseus sits to let pack leader know he’s alright being wedged there. Pack leader may say that there’s nothing to talk about but Perseus knows that’s not true. 

“Fine. What do you want to say?”

“I—“ Perseus feels bad, newest pack member has not thought this through, “I miss you,” He says.

“That’s it?” Pack leader says.

“What?” Newest pack member glares, “Yeah that’s it! I fucking miss you. I know I messed up—“ pack leader isn’t impressed, “god, Alex, don’t act like I’m the only one who messed up in this relationship!”

“You dated someone else!” Pack leaders voice is angry, “that’s not messing up that’s ending things.”

“From the guy who ended them twice—“

“You knew I was lying!”

“No I didn’t!” 

This fight is very confusing. Pack leader is not exactly winning and newest pack member isn’t either. Perseus isn’t sure who is going to come out on top here. It’s very very confusing. Usually pack leader wins and that is why he is pack leader. But newest pack member is asserting his dominance. Mostly they are just snapping at each other, but both are refusing to back down. So at least that is familiar in terms of fighting. They both lapse into silence, glaring at each other and Perseus thinks they might want to unwind from each other but neither seems to want to move first. 

“I fucked up Alex, what do you want me to say?” Newest pack member questions.

“I don’t know!” Pack leader says, “I can’t even look at you, that’s why I didn’t want to do this.”

Newest pack member ducks his head so that pack leader has to look at him. Pack leader scoffs and rolls his eyes, newest pack member looks at him earnestly. He’s good if he knows pack leader is weak against the innocent look. Finally though pack leader’s eyes settle on him. Newest pack member looks at him earnestly, his gaze softening. Tentatively one of his hands touches pack leader’s cheek and pack leader turns away. 

“I can’t trust you,” he says.

“Then let me earn your trust back,” newest pack member pleads, “you earned mine. Come on.”

Pack leader wavers and Perseus knows how hard that wavering moment can be. So he licks the hand newest pack member has dangling close. Newest pack member scratches his nose which Perseus thinks is very nice and lets pack leader know by wagging his tail. Pack leader watches the exchange.

“Perseus thinks you should,” newest pack member cajoles.

“I swear to God, Guerin, this is the last time—“

“Done,” newest pack member says instantly, “last time. Got it. For both of us.” 

Pack leader glares at being reminded of his own indiscretions. But at the same time he softens, the tension bleeding out of both of them. Slowly Perseus unwinds and neither makes a move to stop him, or in fact to move at all. Finally though pack leader sighs and jerks his head and newest pack member drops in front of him. 

“Hey you!”

Perseus slams into him properly and is rewarded with the best scratches ever. He winds up half in newest pack members lap, letting him scratch him and tell him what a good, good boy he is. Pack leader rubs his chin while this is happening and Perseus thinks he may have died and gone to the good place because this is the best feeling ever. He whines to let them know to keep doing that and it’s the first time he’s heard pack leader make that soft laugh since newest pack member stopped coming around. Finally though he does need to get up and shakes to make sure he remembers the good feeling. Newest pack member looks happy but also a little sad as they embrace and then pack leader starts to take him to the car. Perseus barks and pack leader stops, looking at him and then back at newest pack member whose slowly turning away.

“Hey, Guerin,” he calls and newest pack member whips around, “you want to—“ and he motions towards the car. Relief fills newest pack members face and he jogs over to them.

“Yeah,” He says, “sure.”

“Perseus you want to find the car?” 

He gets to lead his pack to the car.

He makes sure they are okay and it’s good that while pack leader can hold his lead, newest pack member can hold pack leaders hand so tightly, and pack leader can run his thumb over his knuckles to let him know things are alright. He leads them to the car and lays down as pack leader and newest pack member get in the front. But newest pack member puts his hat in the back so he can smell it. It’s a good strange smell still. 

It’s his favorite. 

Perseus cannot wait for everything to smell this way again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More unnecessary follow up about the next step in Michael and Alex's relationship.

Newest pack member is leaving!

 

Perseus whines as he sniffs at the cases by the door. Newest pack member is going to leave and he will never return. This is not good. Surely pack leader is putting a stop to this. Newest pack member has been spending so many nights here, Perseus was sure that this was not going to happen again. He whines his distress and hopes that pack leader will come. No such luck. So Perseus whines louder and barks several times, sniffing at all of the cases. 

 

“Perseus come on,” pack leader says, gently tugging him away, “we can’t block the door.”

 

Perseus whines. 

 

Why isn’t pack leader doing anything? Newest pack member is going to vanish and never come back again. It will be such a sad time. Pack leader is all shiny and Perseus can smell him. He knows newest pack member is going to vanish. Perseus drops in front of the door. He will stop this. He must. Pack leader’s face falls. 

 

“Perseus come,” he says and gives the hand signal. Perseus hangs his head but comes. He doesn’t feel like a very good boy as he sits and pack leader goes and opens the door, “I’ll get the rest of your stuff, Perseus is freaking out.”

 

“Shit, what?” 

 

Newest pack member!

Perseus bangs his tail against the floor. He’s on duty, he can’t run over but newest pack member is here. He sets down another box and quickly comes over dropping to the ground in front of him. He’s not supposed to be petted when he’s on duty but newest pack member scratches behind his ears. Perseus sniffs him and he’s all sweaty too. 

 

“Pers, it’s okay,” newest pack member says, “I’m not going anywhere,” he says, “I’m bringing this stuff in,” he says. Pack leader comes in with another box, “I should have just kept my stuff in garbage bags.”

 

Pack leader glares at him. 

 

“You are not putting your stuff in garbage bags like some—“

 

“Foster kid?”

“You’re an adult Michael! You can have luggage!” 

 

“Perseus disagrees.”

 

Pack leader sets the box down and looks at the two of them. He tries to glare but finds himself unable to do it. Instead he shakes his head as newest pack member turns so he’s facing the same way, but his fingers keep scratching behind his ears so Perseus feels fine also looking at pack leader. They are very good pack members. Pack leader looks from one to the other and sighs. 

 

“You cannot use him to prove your point,” pack leader says. 

 

“I don’t do that!” he argues, “right?” Perseus licks his face, “traitor!”

 

“I’m outnumbered in my own house,” pack leader sighs and pack member grins. Perseus sees pack leader’s face go pink and the smile he’s trying not to show keeps cracking through, “don’t—“

 

“Say it,” newest pack member cajoles, “you gotta say it.”

 

“Our house,” pack leader says. 

 

Pack member grins wider and pack leader shakes his head, lowering himself down to their level and signaling that Perseus can come off duty. Perseus is glad because when they sit together on the floor or the bed or the couch, if he lays between them they will both scratch his belly at the same time. Like they do now. Perseus makes sure his paws are out of the way so they can get all the good spots. They get the good spots. Even if they keep pausing so they can lick each other. Why they are licking inside of each other’s mouths, Perseus doesn’t understand but they’re trying. 

 

“I gotta unpack and get these bags away,” newest pack member mumbles in between licks. Pack leader makes a noise and doesn’t let him up, “fuck, Alex,” he says and they shift so they’re closer together.

 

Perseus does not appreciate the rubbing stopping, but newest pack member does his trick where he throws the ball without any hands.

 

Obviously Perseus has to go after it.


End file.
